Naruto: king of cards
by doctor41
Summary: Naruto was pared up with someone other than Kiba or Gaara, and at that moment decided to reveal his hidden bloodline. temp hiatus until i get my thoughts straight
1. revilation and sensei

It was the preliminary round of the chunin exams and Naruto was pumped. (Shino and Kiba had fought and Hinata had gone up against Zaku) But he wasn't so sure after the first match up showed up on the screen.

Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga

"This will be over quickly; after all it is his destiny to lose"

"Naruto, don't go up against this guy, my team has seen what he can do, he will slaughter you!"

Naruto just glared at Kiba and walked down into the arena.

'I think it's about time I showed my true colours, and stopped messing around like I normally do. Yamato sensei will understand... hopefully.'

"Competitors ready? *cough* Begin!"

"Neji you should feel honoured, you're the first person I'm going to go serious on."

"It won't matter you're going to lose anyway"

"Guywho'sabouttogetwrappedinchainssayswhat?"

"What?"

"**Ninja art trap card: Shadow Spell!"**

Naruto threw a card in Neji's direction only for it to vanish and mass amounts of iron chains to come from the shadows and bind Neji in one place.

"W-what is this?!"

"My bloodline, I'm able to use these cards and make their images come to life, and this was just a small taste of what I can do. Oh before I forget if you try to get out of those, they will rip your limbs off."

Meanwhile with the competitors from Kohnaha

"Kakashi did you know he could do this?" asked Asuma

"Hm, Oh yeah I knew all along"

"Kakashi... you still suck at lying." Said a voice from behind them

"T-tenzo what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my apprentice is doing"

"Apprentice, who are you talking about?"

"Naruto of course"

"Well your training didn't help; he became the dead last at the academy." Commented Kurenai

"He hid his true potential on my orders from day one"

"Why would you do that?"

"To have people underestimate him"

"Proctor, I withdraw"

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki"

The chains released Neji and retreated into the shadows, then turned back into the card, and flew back to Naruto.

The rest of the matches when the way they did in the anime and the final match ups were:

Naruto versus Temari

Sasuke versus Garra

Kankuro versus Shino

Shikamaru versus Dozu

Hinata versus winner of match four

The next day outside Naruto's door

"A-are you girls sure you want to do this?"

"Hinata, we've been in love with Naruto for as long as you have, I think we're ready."

**Cliff hanger no Jutsu!**

**Omake**

"Guywho'sabouttogetwrappedinchainssayswhat?"

"Sorry?"

"Guywho'sabouttogetwrappedinchainssayswhat?"

"No, still can't understand you, you mind rephrasing?"

"SAY 'WHAT' DAMN IT!"

"Why would I do that?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU DIE FIRST!"

**Who are the girls with Hinata? Why was Naruto being trained by Yamato? What did you all think of my first chapter of my very first fanfic? Rate and review**


	2. visit and memories part 1

The group of girls, who had nominated Hinata to do the honours, knocked on Naruto's door hearing a loud thud as if someone had just fallen out of bed after being scared awake. When the door opened it revealed Naruto, only wearing a sweat shirt and dark orange boxers. Upon seeing this two things happened, Hinata fainted and the other girls got HUGE nosebleeds.

"Huh? What's going on? Wait, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Haku? What are you girls doing here?" (AN: Haku is alive and a girl, how she is alive will be explained later)

"Naruto, we came here to talk to you about something, but could we get Hinata inside first?"

"Ok, you girls get her on the couch, while I put on some pants."

This caused a group mental groan from the girls, but they got Hinata inside without any hassles.

After Hinata was revived, Naruto walked into the room with tea for all of them, and a plate of cinnamon buns which were promptly devoured by Hinata faster than Naruto runs at the sound of free ramen.

"Right so what did you girls want to talk to me about?"

"Look Naruto, I know that Sakura and I have been total bitches over the years..."

"No offence, but that is the understatement of the century"

"Whatever, the point is that was all an act. All of us have loved you since the days at the academy. Well accept Haku and Tenten."

"Ok Haku, Tenten, enlighten me. When did it all start?"

After a few minutes of bickering, they agreed for Tenten to go first.

"Well it started back when we were living back at the orphanage..."

**(My first flashback yay!)**

Tenten was sitting on a bench in the orphanage's back yard reading a scroll about making kunais out of common house hold items (AN: it's the kind of thing I expect a weapon enthusiast like Tenten to read) when she heard yelling and immediately freaked. The matrons were heading her way looking for someone and she knew they didn't allow anyone to read anything that might involve being a ninja until they were adopted or turn ten, and she had been caught about nine times in the past and couldn't afford to get caught again.

"Hey it's Tenten, right? Listen I'll hide your scroll if you tell them I was never here, ok?"

Tenten looked next to her and saw a young Naruto, coated in sweat with a few bruises and wearing really old rags

"Um, ok but hurry."

Naruto grabbed the scroll and jumped into a tree, which was surprising considering that his rags didn't exactly the same colour as the tree's leaves.

"Tenten, you didn't see the scum of the halls come past hear did you?"

"No, I've been out here by myself for a while."

"OK, but if you see him come get one of us"

When they had gone, Naruto jumped down and handed the scroll back.

"Thanks, I owe you one. If you ever need anything, come find me."

"Could I at least know your name before you go?"

"Oh, right I never told you my name, it's Naruto."

Later that day Tenten was adopted, and thought she would never see Naruto again.

**(Before the first round of the chunin exam began)**

"Hmp, looks like Kakashi's team are entered this year"

"Neji, I know, Gai sensei said that yesterday. For a genius you're pretty dumb."

"Tenten, such an un-youthful comment will have to be..."

"Lee, say anything and you'll be my new training target."

"Yes'm"

"I think that's them over there, Uchiha, Haruno, dead last yeah that's them."

Tenten looked over and blushed immediately. There was Naruto, wearing an orange jumpsuit, and talking to Kiba. In Tenten's opinion, everyone could have the Uchiha, Naruto was a lot more handsome in her eyes, but she wished he would lose the orange for black.

"Tenten, is there any particular reason that you are staring at the dead last?"

"Call him that again and I'll take away the very thing that makes you a man" (AN: wow, I can be really mean to Neji can't I?)

**(Flashback end)**

"No offence, but you can get pretty bitchy towards your team Tenten."

"I was pissed ok?"

"I was merely pointing out a fact. Now Haku, care to share the when and why?"

"Well it all started back in wave..."

Me: No

Naruto: what d'ya mean no?

Me: that's it, end of chapter

Naruto: Why?

Me: I can't stand more than one flashback a chapter

**Rate and review ^_^**


	3. AN: harem,cards and polls

Hi guys

I'm just giving a heads up on girls being added to the harem and cards that are going to be used and when. Also, just so you all know monster cards can be added to the harem as well

Harem

Tayuya

Dark Magician Girl

Harpie Lady

Cards and when

Red Eyes Black Dragon (Naruto vs. Temari)

Mirror Wall (Naruto vs. Sasuke)

Summoned Skull (Sound Five Chase)

Harpie Lady, Dark Magician Girl (Sound Invasion)

Jinzo (Search for Tsunade)

Metal Morph (Sound Invasion)

Any more suggestions? Don't hesitate to request something.

Poll 1

Should Tsunade be added to the harem?

Yes or no. First to thirty wins

Poll 2

Should Shizune be added to the harem?

Yes or no. First to thirty wins

Until the next chapter, Ja Ne


	4. AN: poll closed and results

Ladies and gentlemen the poll is now closed

The harem as of now includes;

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Tenten

Haku

Tayuya

Dark Magician Girl

Harpie Lady

Isaribi

Sasame

Shinon

Tsunade

Shizune

Hana

The new cards shall be;

Winged Dragon of Ra (Naruto vs. Gaara)

Monster Reborn (Sandaime's death)

Trap hole (Snow country)

Time Wizard, Waboku (Sanin Showdown)

Until next time, JA NE! ^_^


	5. AN: oh god no!

Hi everyone!

I should have told you all this sooner but two months ago my first year in year ten at high school started, al the fact of the matter is that I am going to have very little free time so I won't be able to work on any fanfics for a while

Yeah sorry ^_^'


	6. AN: I'm dead for now

Devoted fans I have bad news

My parents found out that I skipped school on September 11, 2009 and as a safety precaution, all of my fanfics have been added to a memory stick for safe keeping but there will be no updates until the end of my punishment is served out… which will most likely be when I turn 21… well until then

Goodbye and please don't do anything reckless to make me look bad, I can doo that on my own

Doctor41 -_-. (that is a crying smiley if you can't tell)


	7. AN: profile stuff

Hi guys

Just a quick note to tell you about my new poll and my challenges to all of you

Normally I wouldn't do something like this but no one has made any response to them so I thought "what if they didn't know?"

Well now you do

Ja ne ^_^


End file.
